Outlaws
by fictionfairytalesfantasy4921
Summary: AU. Alec Lightwood is a professional snowboarder and is famous for it. Magnus Bane is a drummer in a band called The Clave. These two very opposite worlds will collide when Alec is attacked and Magnus keeps popping up in his daily life. Alec battles keeping his private life private and Magnus battles the secret of his sexuality. Will their love prevail?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you all for viewing! This story was not originally written as a fanfiction but I decided to turn it into one when I realized it was sounding more and more like one. With that said, this chapter is longer than the others, I hope you don't mind (; All I ask is that you review and enjoy!

If it wasn't the alcohol that gave Alec a pounding headache, then it was the overly loud music and the tightly spaced people screaming and hollering at their favorite band.

"Having fun yet?" A voice, that could only be Isabelles, came up behind him.

"Define fun." Alec said massaging his temples.

"Bartender!" She shouted and Alec flinched at Isabelles high voice. "Can we get two dry martinis extra olives. Thanks."

A moment later, two glasses appeared before their eyes. Isabelle ate an olive.

"Come on. Drink up." She pushed the glass closer to him.

"No. I'm sorry Iz. I already had one too many and you know I am just not into this kind of thing." He gestured to the crowd and stage. Her face fell into realization.

"I know." She said her voice dropping. "I just need to see this band before I audition for it."

"I know. I know. I-" Alec was cut off by the announcement of the next band.

"Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to The Clave."

"This is the band!" Isabelle exclaimed. Alec turned and watched as four people filed onto stage. He was too far to make any real distinguishes except that they were all men.

The music played with a guitar solo introduction and a keyboard gradually following. Alec knew that the audition was for a lead singer, male or female. Isabelle had hammered him into auditioning with her but Alec is a professional snowboarder, not singer. He gave into going to this gig and the audition for brotherly support.

"They are just so amazing! And hot for that matter." Isabelle said.

"How much longer until it is over?" He asked with a sigh.

She elbowed him. "One more band after them."

One band later, Isabelle and Alec were walking out with the hot and sweaty audience.

"That was so amazing! I can't wait for the audition!"

Alec rolled his eyes. They crossed the threshold onto the sidewalk. Alec was relieved to be in the fresh air, although there is nothing fresh about it when it comes to the city. Anything beat being inside that club, or bar, Alec wasn't sure what it was called. "Well I am heading home now, I'll see you tomorrow."

She sighed and hugged him. "Love you."

He smiled and pulled away. "Love you too." They walked their separate ways.

Alec put his hands in his jacket pockets and walked along the street. The people slowly dissolved into nothing and Alec was walking alone. In a city like New York, this is not something that would be advised to do.

After walking five blocks, Alec found a bus stop and decided to wait.

"It can't be. Alexander Lightwood?" A unfamiliar voice came from behind him. Alec turned around. The voice was coming from the dark alley between two abandoned restaurants.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are talking about." It was of course a lie. Alec is a professional known around the world for his snowboarding record. People always recognized him. It is just easier to pretend you are someone else instead of drawing attention.

"No. No. It's definitely you. Come here. Can I have your autograph?" This was also a question Alec received frequently. Though this time, Alec hesitated, something isn't right. "Oh come on! Don't be shy!"

Alec slowly approached the alley, he could just make out a figure next to a dumpster. _This is a bad idea. _He thought.

"Alexander Lightwood." The man repeated, sounding almost satisfied. All of a sudden the man grabbed Alec by the collar and threw him to the ground further into the alley. "Stupid boy." The man said under his breath.

_ Definitely a bad idea._

Alec didn't have time to reminisce about the self defense classes he denied taking when he first became known. Instead he got up and ran deeper into the alley, away from the man. Alec stopped at a fence blocking the way to the other street. He could hear footsteps coming up behind him as he began climbing the fence.

His ankle was caught by a hand and was yanked down, he fell on his back and was once again regretting his self defense decision.

"What do you want?" Alec asked breathless and fearful.

"Alexander Lightwood." The man repeated so sinisterly grim that it sent a shiver down Alecs spine.

He was up and running again when the man ran after him and grabbed him by the shirt stopping him. As Alec swung around, he punched the man in the face, instantly regretting it when his hand began to ache and the man only tightened his grip.

Alec was thrown into the garbage can behind him. The can fell with a _clang_ and Alec hit his head against the brick wall making his brain go blank and vision fuzzy. He was suddenly forced up by his hair and punched in his stomach, making him double over. Alec gasped and coughed and was only answered with a blow across the face. He fell to the ground.

"Leave him alone." A deep voice came from, Alec couldn't tell where.

"It's Alexander Lightwood." The vicious man stated.

"I don't give a damn who he is. Leave him alone."

Alec was heaving on the ground, aware of two sets of eyes on him.

"No." The man said. Then he picked up Alec and punched his face again. Before Alec knew what was going on, his eyes were closing and the two men were attacking each other.

Alec slowly started to come back into consciousness. He felt something cold and wet against his face. His natural instinct told him to panic but he didn't. Instead he opened his eyes to a dimly lit room and a man with spiked black hair and amber eyes.

Alec sat up immediately, suddenly aware that he was laying down and that he was awfully dizzy. His hands were thrown to his head.

"Hey. Easy. You don't want to be doing that just yet." Alec recognized the deep voice from the alley. The one that was requesting Alec to be left alone. "It's Alexander right?"

"Don't act like you don't know who I am. Everyone does." Alec swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"I didn't." He said. For the first time, Alec really looked at him. He was holding a bloody rag that was probably the source of the cold dampness against his own face. He was dressed in all black and had tattoos on one bicep. His amber eyes stood out like a neon sign against his gothic clothing style and his eyeliner. His black hair was a mess on top of his head and shined of- glitter? Alec couldn't help but stare, there was a strange beauty this man held.

"Who are you?" Alec managed to ask.

"My name is Magnus and I saved your life. Lay back down so I can finish cleaning you up." He said, slightly impatient.

Alec stared at him and for some strange reason, listened.

Magnus went back to wiping his face with the wet rag. "You're lucky I got to you in time. That guy would've killed you. One more blow to the head would've done it." Alec winced at Magnus' solid touch against his temple. "Sorry." Was all he said.

Magnus was so concentrated in his work on Alec that Alec couldn't help staring. He wondered if this was all a dream and he is going to wake up at any moment.

If it wasn't for Magnus' hands on him, Alec would have believed it was all a dream.

"Where am I?" He asked quietly.

"My place."

"Who are you?"

Magnus squinted at him. "You hit your head harder than I thought."

"No. I know who you are, I just don't know why you saved me."

"Right place right time, I guess."

"That's not what I asked." Alec frowned.

"But it was going to be your next question."

"I'm not doing this with you." Alec sat up. He had no time for games and had no desire to play them. And he definitely didn't need anymore trouble. "I'm leaving." He ignored the protest of his head as he stood quickly. He swayed and Magnus caught him by the shoulders.

"Sit down Alexander, you are in no condition to be standing." He said firmly.

"I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Thanks." Alec snapped.

"So the man in the alley was an old friend of yours?" Magnus narrowed his eyes. The fight slowly started coming back to him. The strange shadowy figure. How he said his name over and over again like a record.

"Let me go." Alec shrugged out of Magnus' arms and walked to the bedroom door, hitting the frame as he crossed the threshold, almost falling.

"Alexander." Magnus was in front of him again, holding him up. "Please let me help you." His amber eyes were pleading. Worry and concern were swimming in them. Something about them made Alec feel warm and. . . Safe?

He paused to bite at his bottom lip. _Damn this mans beauty._

"Alright." He whispered finally, looking away, ashamed at his giving in. Alec does not give in easily, some even call him stubborn.

Magnus led him back into the bedroom.

"Sit." He demanded and Alec obliged. Magnus continued his work on Alecs temple.

Alec started to sway in place and his eyes kept threatening to close.

"Here lay down." Magnus guided him down to the pillow. Alec fought the moans of pain wanting to break free from his mouth. Magnus must've seen the agony on his face. "I'll give you something once I finish. I know it doesn't feel great but luckily for you, stitches are not necessary."

Alec widened his heavy eyes. "What?" He asked in a panic.

Magnus smirked. "Don't be so worried. You're alive and safe. That is all that matters. You're in good hands, I promise."

Magnus put the rag down and pulled out a cotton ball. Wetting it with clear liquid that looked like water. "This may sting." He dabbed the cotton ball on Alecs cheek where he was punched. He squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from flinching. No, definitely not water.

"Be right back." He said and got up from his chair. Alec heard him rummaging in the other room, in the fridge? Alec couldn't tell for sure.

Magnus entered the room with a cloth and pressed it to his cheek. _Ice. _Alec realized.

"Hold that there." Alec raised his hand to his face but quickly pulled back as he felt shooting pain course through it.

Alec remembered punching the man in the alley, clearly not the proper way.

Magnus put the ice down and took Alecs wrist to examine his hand. "Well Alexander," He started. "you seem to be falling apart." He smiled sympathetically.

_ You have no idea. _He thought.

"Here hold the ice." Magnus placed the ice on his cheek again and Alec held it with his other hand. "Be back." He said.

A moment later he returned with gauze. He unrolled it and gently took Alecs injured hand and began wrapping it.

Alec didn't know what to make of this situation. "How do you know how to do all this?" He asked.

Magnus' face changed. It went from relaxed to something more stern and guarded. Alec suddenly regretted the question.

As he was about to apologize, Magnus spoke. "Growing up in the life I did, you learn a few things."

Alec said nothing, Magnus did not continue the answer.

He finished wrapping his hand and lightly set it on his stomach. He turned to Alec and pulled the ice off. "You're going to bruise a bit. Nothing too bad." Magnus brushed his cheek. Alec winced.

"Sorry." Magnus said turning away. He started cleaning up the mess on the bed side table. He carried a bowl, wash cloths and cotton balls to the bathroom connected to the room.

Alec just began to take in his surroundings. He was on a king size bed, facing a dresser. On his right was a window concealed by colorful curtains and on his left was the closet and bathroom. The room was plain, no real genre to put to it. Just many colors; blues and greens, purples and yellows. The exact opposite of what a man like Magnus who is tatted and wears all black would have.

Magnus came back out and shut the light off to the bathroom. He was holding a glass and a small bottle. He set the glass down to open the bottle and pulled out 3 pills.

"Take these. They will help." He handed them to Alec who examined them in approval. Ibuprofen. Sitting up, with Magnus' help, he threw them into his mouth and Magnus handed him the glass. He swallowed the medicine.

"Thanks." Alec said, handing him the glass to put back on the table.

"You should be able to sleep through the night." Magnus said and walked to the door to leave the room. "If you need anything, just yell. Get some sleep." He turned off the light and shut the door before Alec could protest staying the night.

* * *

Alec couldn't sleep. The ibuprofen was not helping and his head was spinning. "Fuck." He whispered to himself. Alec sighed and slowly sat up. All he could think about is getting home. He noticed the time on the nightstand, 2:30 am.

_ Great. _He thought.

Slowly and quietly Alec walked to the bedroom door. Thankful that this time he could walk without much trouble. He opened the door and peaked out. The room was dark but bright enough to see around. The kitchen was straight ahead, living room off to his right where Magnus lay asleep on the couch. To Alecs left, the door.

On tiptoes, Alec made his way to the door. He successfully did so and unlocked the door with a loud click. Alec froze and listened. Magnus didn't move, Alec could still hear his soft breaths.

Suddenly he felt guilty for leaving. Magnus was trying to help him, right? Why should he leave so abruptly without saying thank you or goodbye?

No. Alec thought. I need to get home.

A bit reluctantly, Alec opened the door and crept though making very little noise and shut the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Surprise! Here is chapter 2! Enjoy and please review!

Alecs loft was only a couple blocks from Magnus' in a newer part of town. When he got home, he realized it was 3 am. Exhaustion fell over him quickly.

In his bathroom, he examined the damage to his face. Alec gasped. He didn't recognize himself. Half his face was swollen. His cheek puffed out and bruised, his forehead held a long gash that is now a thick streak of newly dried blood. Even his hair, though it is jet black, he could tell there was blood in it because of the clumps and knots.

Alec suddenly wished he had listened to Magnus. He shouldn't have left. He is in no place to be alone, not when he lost so much blood.

He considered the hospital for a moment, but the press would be all over it. That was the last thing Alec needed. Especially with Competition season coming up.

Alec felt dizzy.

He shut off the light and slowly made his way to his bed. The only thing that felt familiar.

"It can't be. Alexander Lightwood?" The man questioned. "Can I have your autograph?"

Alec couldn't help himself. No matter how much he tried to run away, he gravitated towards the shadowy figure. It was as if he were being pulled by a rope and couldn't break free. Alecs breath hitched and his heart hammered. He knew what was about to happen and he couldn't stop it, no matter how hard he tried.

Once he reached the alley, the figure emerged from the shadows and revealed himself.

A combination of black hair and amber eyes set on him.

"Alec!" Alec opened his eyes and sat up with a jolt. He was in his loft, on his bed. The blinds to his home were open, shining in summer daylight. He heard steps climbing up the stairs to him.

There was a gasp. "Alexander Lightwood, what has happened to you?" At the top of the stairs stood Camille, a look of astonishment spread across her Barbie doll face. He had almost forgotten that he gave her a key.

"Hi Cami." Alec said in an apologetic tone.

"What am I going to do with you?" She sighed and a small smile played across her lips. She walked to him and ripped his sheets off. "Get up. You're burning daylight. We have places to go, people to see." She threw her purse on the bench in front of his bed. "Get dressed."

Alec was truly surprised. "I can't go anywhere looking like this, Camille."

"Sure you can. I have make-up and its not that bad." She took his arm and tried dragging him off. Camille is a petite girl, Alec laughed at her attempt to be strong.

"Alright alright, I'll get up. Just stop before you hurt yourself." She stopped and sat down as Alec got up. "Go make food or something. I need a shower."

She sighed. "Make it fast. We need to go." She got up and went downstairs.

Alec went in the bathroom and turned the shower on. He examined himself in the mirror again. Okay so it wasn't _as_ bad as the night before, but bad enough that Alec will be amazed if Camille can cover it.

He removed the wrap on his hand, he could finally move his fingers but only slightly. _Good enough. _He thought.

Once showered and dressed, Camille came back up and pulled out her make-up.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened?" She put drops of liquid foundation on her hand.

Alec hesitated, he didn't want to go into this. The memory makes him hate himself for such stupidity and also makes him shudder in fear of the stranger who attacked him. "I was walking home-" He began quietly.

"Alone?" Camille interrupted.

Alec paused. "Yes."

"What have I always told you about that? You can't go out there without protection. It isn't safe for people like us." Camille is a snowboarder like Alec, but has been in the job much longer than him. She knows how to live the life like a second nature. Alec, who has been well-known for four years, still doesn't know the proper balance.

"I know, Cami. It was late and I wanted to go home."

"Were you with Isabelle? Why am I asking? Of course you were. No one is more irresponsible than her when it comes to your protection."

"I don't need people to take care of me." Alec defended himself, ignoring the bash on his sister. Camille and Isabelle never got along and Alec gave up trying to defend the opposite girl because it seemed like a pointless argument that he was never going to win.

"Obviously you do. Until you learn how to take care of yourself and not go wandering the streets at night."

"Do you want the rest of the story or not?" Alec asked, starting to feel fed up with Camilles lecture.

She sighed and continued stroking the brush across Alecs cheek.

"I was walking home and some guy jumped me. When he saw who I was he started to beat me up. That's it." Alec is a bad liar, but that is the basic gist of what happened so technically he wasn't _lying_, right? Though he was not about to admit to the full details of what actually transpired. He was embarrassed because what he did was really idiotic.

"How did you get away?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was unconscious. Next thing I know, I woke up here." There were gaps in Alecs story, he knew that. Hopefully Camille didn't.

"So someone knows where you live. Dammit Alec." She pursed her lips.

"Camille, it's fine. I'll take care of it." He tried to reassure her.

"Yeah. I can see that. Did you at least get a good look at the guy?"

"No."

"He take anything?"

"No."

"Well, that doesn't exactly help now does it?" She paused. Her face fell when she looked at Alecs concerned expression. "Maybe he's a sadistic fan." Camille suggested, trying to brighten his mood. "You know, the ones that get off by seeing you-"

"Just drop it, Cami. This isn't helping." Alec sighed.

Camille smirked. "Well the make-up is. Go take a look."

Alec got up and walked to the bathroom mirror. To his surprise, his cheek looked good as new. No hint of black and blue anywhere and lucky for him, the swelling had already subsided.

"I can't cover your forehead, as seeing it's an open cut. Just cover it with your hair, if anyone sees, tell them you fell."

"Thanks, Cami." Alec smiled at her.

* * *

They drove an hour out of the city to the slopes. Even when it's not competition season, it was always best to practice as much as possible. That's exactly what Camille and Alec did.

"I always hated fake snow." Camille said when they reached the top of the mountain. "It throws me off balance." She wiggled her legs to help get use to the foreign substance beneath her board.

"On the bright side, it's not cold." Alec said with a grin. They were both wearing jeans and short sleeved shirts.

"Hey guys!" Called a voice behind them. Alec didn't have to turn to know the voice, and know who was with him.

Camille side-glanced Alec as they approached. "Hey Jace… Clary." She nodded to them. Jace came up next to Camille, Clary at his side. "I didn't realize you two would be here today." She said more to Alec than the others.

"Yeah. Well with the upcoming season, best be prepared." He flashed a heart melting smile and started to strap himself to his snowboard, Clary followed his movements.

Alec watched him. His every move and every muscle that moved. From his blonde hair lightly blowing in the wind to his golden shining eyes in the sun. It broke Alecs heart. Why would Jace choose Clary over him? Alec was one of his closest friends. He would've done anything for him, would've been anything for him. But then came Clary.

When Jace stood up, Alec looked away.

"We gonna race or what?" Jace suggested enthusiastically.

"Oh um," Camille looked to Alec, he gave her a reassuring smile. "Sure." She smiled back to Jace.

"You ready baby?"

"As I'll ever be." Clary winked at him. Alec felt sick, Camille rolled her eyes.

"You guys ready?" They nodded. "Okay. In three… two… one."

And all four of them jumped sideways beginning their descent down the large hill.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guess what? New chapter! Please review and tell me what you think so far!

It was no question who came in first. Alec won more races than Camille and Jace put together. Alec came to a stop at the bottom of the hill, Jace followed closely behind coming up in second.

"Woo!" Jace exclaimed once he reached the bottom. "Some things never change." Jace put a hand on Alecs shoulder. If only he knew how much that one touch did to him.

Camille slid in front of them just then and Jace removed his hand. Alec suddenly felt cold.

"It's this fake snow! I'm telling you! It's throwing me off my game!" Camille exclaimed in frustration.

Alec rolled his eyes.

"I demand a rematch!" Said Clary as she slowly wobbled to a stop in front of them.

"You always do baby." Jace kissed her freckled forehead.

"No I mean it! Blondie here cut me off. She's so damn white she blends with the snow." She gestured to Camille who, in fact, has very pale skin, ashy hair and happens to be wearing white. "Didn't even see her coming."

"Of course you didn't, sweetheart. You were all over the place." Camille looked at her with patronizing pity.

Alec smirked.

"Okay guys. That's enough." Jace broke in.

"I just want a rematch." Clary said to Camille.

"Rematch after rematch, I'll still kick your ginger ass." Camille smiled tauntingly.

"Try me." The petite girl challenged.

Camille sighed and unlatched her boots. Clary did the same and was already walking by the time Camille was back on her feet.

"Go easy on her, Cami. You know she's new to this." Jace pleaded.

"A year is not new, Jace. What is she doing here anyway? This lodge is for professionals, not bunny hill riders." Camille snapped at him and Jace only stared at her. "Be back." She said and went up the mountain.

Alec saw the slight hurt in Jaces eyes. "Don't take it personally. You know how Cami can be." He said trying to make him relax.

"What is it with the two of you?" Jace burst out. "Every since Clary came in the picture you both have been a-wall. The three of us were inseparable. I don't understand what went wrong." He was frowning in confusion and slight anger.

Alec was taken aback. He didn't expect Jace to confront him and he surely didn't know how to answer. He wasn't going to tell him the truth; that he is in love with him and can't stand to see him with other people. He wasn't going to tell him that Camille couldn't stand to see Alec hurt so she grew resentment towards Clary as well as Jace.

Instead, Alec improvised.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _That's the best you could come up with?_ Alec scolded himself.

Jace scoffed in disbelief and Alec suddenly felt guilty. "Jace. Nothing is wrong. You just found someone else to spend your time with and we respected that. Cami and I didn't want to get in the way of your relationship." _That's better. _He thought.

Jaces expression changed to something softer. "Alec," He put an arm around Alecs shoulder and he froze. "I will always have time for my best bud. You guys are my family, don't ever think that you would get in the way." Jace let him go to face him. "Can we be good again?"

Alec hesitated. He hated knowing Clary was around but at the same time, he hated being away from Jace. He missed him terribly.

"Yeah, Jace. We're good." He smiled. Jace grinned so big Alec could see it light up his features and make his eyes glow happily in delight. Alec was pleased to know that he made Jace feel this way. To him, seeing that smile was worth the hurt and he suddenly wondered why he didn't realize it before.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened to your head?"

Alec had completely forgotten about the cut on his forehead. He remembered what he told Camille and remembered what she said to tell everyone. Then again, Jace was not just anyone. Though thinking back to what happened scared the hell out of Alec. He would do better to lie instead of being reminded of the hell he went through.

"I fell." Alec said, leaving the sentence hanging open.

Jace eyed him skeptically. "You fell?"

"Yes."

Before Jace could question him more, Camille slid up. "Like I said, your little girlfriend needs to get out of here before one of the others knock her on her ass."

Before Jace could respond, Clary came up. "You ready?" She asked him.

Camille smirked in satisfaction to herself.

* * *

Alec didn't tell Camille that he was friends with Jace again until they were driving back into the city. Alec regretted it instantly because the whole ride consisted of them arguing about it.

"He broke your heart Alec! How can you stand being around him?" She exclaimed.

"In his defense, he didn't know! And he doesn't know and he never will know! What excuse am I suppose to use to not be friends with him?"

"I don't know! Make something up. Alec you can't be serious right now. You're only going to end up more hurt. I saw your face when Jace got all cozy with Clary."

Alec said nothing. Camille was right, and he knew that. Alec always felt sick around the couple. He wanted to be the one putting a smile on his face, he wanted to be the one to cheer him up on his worse days. Alec wanted Jaces world to spin for him as Alecs did for Jace.

There was a vibration in Alecs pocket. He pulled out his phone and saw Isabelles name and picture light up his screen.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Still coming to the audition?" She chimed in excitement.

"Yes of course." He said with a slight smile.

"Awesome! I'll be over in thirty."

"See you then." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Camille asked, much more calm now.

"Izzy. She was asking about the audition." Alec slipped his phone back into his pocket.

"After what happened last night, you're still going?" She asked in disbelief.

"I promised her I would. Cami stop treating me like I'm twelve, alright? I wont make the same mistake twice."

She sighed a deep sigh. "Okay. I'm sorry. These are your choices and I should be supporting them."

"Thank you." Alec said satisfied. But he also knew better.

As if on cue Camille said, "I said I should be, not that I am."

Alec rolled his eyes and laughed. That's the Camille he knows.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The next chapter! Please review and enjoy of course! PS. I dislike my third person writing. I'll probably change it to first person for the rest of the story. Thoughts?

The knocking on Alecs door signaled Isabelle was there and it was time to go.

"Hey Izzy." He said when he hesitantly opened the door. He knew his sister was going to freak over what he looks like.

"Oh my God, Alec." She stated with wide eyes as she walked in. "What happened to you?"

"I really wish people would stop asking me that." Alec sighed. "I'm fine."

"Alexander. What happened?" She asked more sternly.

"I fell."

"Don't lie to me." She said immediately.

Alec sighed and walked to the stairs. Going up, he tripped on the second step. He silently cursed himself for still being slightly dizzy. Although that was something out of his control, he could control making himself better instead of irresponsibly snowboarding all day.

"Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed. She caught him by the arm and had him sit down. Alex explained everything that happened, in full detail. From the creepy man in the alley to Magnus, the man who saved his life. Though his name was left out. He then proceeded to explain what he did all day and how it was beginning to take a toll on him.

"You're insane." She whispered.

"Excuse me?" Alec questioned, not understanding her response.

"You should've been at the hospital!" She suddenly burst out. "Not the slopes. You shouldn't have left that mans apartment, he obviously knew what he was doing."

"Isabelle. I'm okay. You don't have to worry." He tried to relax her.

"Of course I do. I'm your sister. This is all my fault." Isabelles eyes darkened and she looked away.

"Your fault? No it isn't. I chose to walk home."

"But I made you go." She countered with despair.

"No one makes me do anything I don't want to do." He tried to reassure her. She didn't respond.

"Come on." He said, standing up carefully. "You have an audition."

"You're not going. You're going to the hospital."

"Isabelle, damn it, I am fine. I want to be there to support you."

She stood up. "Alexander Lightwood if you don't get your ass up to your bed then I will drag your ass up there and handcuff you to it." She was scolding him now. She treats Alec like he is a child even though he older than her. Isabelle loved to baby him.

Alec sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time today. "Alright fine. But only because you're late."

She exhaled in relief and started for the door. "Thank you. Now, how do I look?"

She stopped and turned towards him. She wore black jeans and healed boots, a thin loose red shirt and had her dark black hair pulled into a ponytail with a bow that matched the shirt. Her makeup was dark with eyeliner that made her eyes blend with it and her lips popped with red.

"Like you belong in a horrible band." Alec smirked.

She smiled. "Perfect. I'll be over after." She took her purse and walked out.

* * *

Alec went to the audition. He didn't exactly like being locked up in his house, not did he like being told what to do. So against better judgment, he changed into jeans and a black button down and drove to the club/bar.

The place was packed, Alec had to park a couple blocks down and walk the rest of the way. The moment he arrived he kept an eye out for Isabelle. He couldn't risk her seeing him. He weaved past people checking in and made his way to a seat off to the side, in the back.

Everything looked the same as the night prior, except now there were chairs set up in the center of the room facing the stage. The bar across the back wall held a couple girls talking and taking shots, probably to help with the nerves. There were band members onstage, but of course, Alec didn't have the best eyesight from afar, so he couldn't make out any distinctions.

The auditions began quickly after Alec sat down. There were several girls and very few guys, most of the girls were horrible and only wanted to meet the band members; in which they made them leave.

Isabelle was third to last and she was amazing. Alec heard one member say how he loved that her voice could sound like it belonged in a rock band and church choir. Another guy thought she was too pretty, which the others felt was an unnecessary statement because they needed pretty.

Over all, she did very well. Alec was proud of her and wished he could tell her that.

"Alright, we will have the results tomorrow. If you don't get a call, you're not in the band. Thank you all for coming."

Alec hid in the mens restroom until he was sure Isabelle was gone. Then he realized that her next stop would be his house.

He ran from the bathroom and was stopped half way towards the door.

_ Oh God please no._ He thought.

In front of the door stood the man from the other night, the man who saved him.

Magnus.

Alec ran back into the restroom hallway, hiding in the dim lighting. Lucky for him, Magnus didn't see him.

_ Back door. I need to find a back door. _Alec searched frantically around him, coming up short until he looked at the stage.

There is an exit next behind the stage, nearest him. _Perfect._

He waited until Magnus was distracted by someone, probably a band member, and Alec ducked his head down, walking for the exit door.

He exited the building and was met with an alley. It was getting late and the alley was a mess of shadows. Just like the one he was attacked in.

Alec started to shake. _I need to get out of here._

"Alexander Lightwood?" He heard his name echo through his mind as if his attacker were standing right next to him.

He can't stand there any longer yet his legs felt immobile. Alec looked to his right, where the exit of the alley is. There is a sidewalk and a couple cars parked in the street.

_ Clank! _A trash can fell over far to Alecs left and that was all he needed for him to run like never before. He turned right, leaving the alley and its shadows behind and meeting himself with body and solid concrete. Alecs head started to spin as if he hit it on the ground. Images of him being thrown into a wall swam in his head and Alec was hyperventilating and started to get up but fell to the ground once again, this time his fall wasn't broken by a person. Alec laid limp on the side walk, looking up to the spinning sky.

"Whoa. Hey, where's the fire?" The voice next to him said.

_ No. Damn it. No. _Alec squeezed his eyes shut. He recognized that voice. That's a voice that is hard to forget. Alec had tried to avoid hearing it again.

Alec opened his eyes and was met with beautiful amber ones staring down at him.

"Well hello, darling. I was wondering when I would see you again."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was torn between the whole POV thing and just settled on keeping it in third person. I didn't really proof read this because I wanted to get it posted quickly so here it is. Review and enjoy! (:

Alec was staring wide eyed at the man above him. Alec started to panic and he suddenly wondered why. Why is it such a big deal to see this guy again?

_ Because you ran out on him and he is probably pissed._

By the look in Magnus' eyes, Alec knew the man is not angry.

Yet Alec still felt the need to stay far away from him.

_ What is your problem, Alec?_ _The man saved your life._

Alec started to ponder all the things that are wrong with this situation. The man could reveal what happened to the press, he could be a secret serial killer or a rapist perhaps even a robber, the guy has seen Alec at his weakest point and to Alec that felt like vulnerability and that kind of representation made him look and feel more weak and vulnerable.

_ Now you're being ridiculous, Alec. Stop with the speculations._

"Are you alright to stand?" Magnus asked, sitting up to balance on his knees and looking down at Alec.

Alec sat up quickly and felt that wave of dizziness wash over him again.

_ What the hell? Pull it together! You are not spinning._ _You. Are. Not. Spinning._

Magnus placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. "You wouldn't be having this problem had you stayed with me." He teased as if to say 'I told you so.' "And I'm really into the make-up you're wearing."

Alec only glared at Magnus and he laughed in return.

Alec stood up suddenly and forced himself to keep his balance. He looked around and saw they were outside the audition hall and completely alone. Alec remembered seeing Magnus inside and wondered why he was here.

_ Auditions probably. _He thought.

"You're not going to run again, are you?" Magnus asked in Alecs ear. He could have sworn to hear a bit of pleading in his tone, maybe it was his imagination.

"I have to go." Was all Alec said and started walking to where he parked his car.

"Then I'm walking with you." Magnus said keeping up with Alecs pace. "Remember the last time you walked alone?"

"I try not to." Alec answered shortly.

_ Why are you being so rude? _He asked himself.

"Why did you leave?" Magnus asked Alec suddenly.

Alec should have expected this question but he didn't. He expected to never have to see the glittery man again. Yet here they are, walking down the street together.

"Because I had to get home. I recall telling you that but I think you were too stubborn to care." Alec started to pull his keys out of his pocket.

"In my defense, you're stubborn too." Magnus returned.

They reached Alecs car and he hit the unlock button and walked to the drivers side.

"Never said I wasn't." Alec said and got in. Shutting the door behind him.

Suddenly the passenger door opened and in came Magnus with a gleaming smile on his face. He shut the door.

"You know I thought you were stealing this thing at first." Magnus said, referring to Alecs tricked out Audi R8. He looked around. "It's nice." Magnus said casually.

"Yeah. I agree. I need to go now." Alec said, wearing an expression that was crossed between unbelieving and annoyance.

"If you're trying to go around New York unnoticed, this car is definitely not the way to do it." Magnus snickered.

"Good bye Magnus." Alec said, staring out the windshield.

Suddenly Alecs cheek was struck with lips and there was warm breath at his ear, sending shivers down his spine. Alec didn't know why he didn't pull away.

"Goodbye, darling. Until next time." Magnus whispered and pulled back to get out of the car, leaving Alec wide-eyed and blushing.

* * *

Alec suddenly remembered the real reason he was rushing to get out of there.

Isabelle.

Alec unlocked the door to his loft and was met with a pacing Isabelle in the living room.

"Oh my god Alec!" She exclaimed and rushed towards him. "Where the hell have you been?" Alec could see the anger and worry in his sisters eyes, he didn't mean to scare her.

Alec shut and locked the door. "Uh…" There is no sense in lying to her, he was already caught for leaving the house when he shouldn't have left at all. He decided to take a new approach. "You did _amazing_ at the audition. You totally got the part." Alec said excitedly with a grin on his face. "Those other girls stand no chance."

Isabelle grit her teeth but smiled at the same time. She couldn't decide if she was happy or upset by her brothers insubordination. After all, he is his sisters brother. Isabelle doesn't do anything she doesn't want to and takes no orders from anyone. Alec is the same way, that can sometimes cause a problem but times like these, Isabelle felt more grateful to have a proud, stupid and loving brother like Alec.

Alec saw his sister visibly relax. "Alec, you idiot." She laughed and then said, "I love you."

"Love you too." He said with a soft smile.

* * *

Alec didn't tell Isabelle about bumping into Magnus. He couldn't and he didn't exactly know why. Isabelle would be overjoyed that Alec had seen his savior again but would probably be pissed at Alec for brushing him off so easily. Plus, if he said anything about Magnus being at the audition then Isabelle wouldn't hesitate to get a hold of the sign-in sheet and search for his name and phone number.

No, Alec couldn't say a word of it. All he could do is pretend it didn't happen. No matter how hard it is for him. _I need to stop thinking about him. _Alec pleaded with himself.

But some how, amber eyes kept popping up in his dreams and every black haired man he saw on the street made Alec do a double-take. He couldn't ignore the way his heart skipped a beat when this happened or the way he felt a knot of disappointment twist in his stomach when he realized it wasn't him.

Alec tried, oh did he try, not to do a drive-by of Magnus' house. Or even sit outside of the apartment waiting for the thought-consuming man to emerge. Magnus knew Alecs car, if he saw it sitting outside he would've come out right? _If_ he saw it. Or maybe he didn't want to see Alec?

He even considered going to the door a couple times but didn't know what he would say.

Alec kept feeling disappointed by this. He is letting someone else take over his thoughts and actions. He can't let this continue.

Instead, Alec started to focus on the big kick-off party for the beginning of the snowboarding season. All the competitors from around the world attend to get to know the competition and, well, get drunk and have fun.

This year, it was Alecs turn to host the party, he was picked because he is the one who won the overall season last year. That is how it has been done for decades, the person who wins the previous season will host the new seasons kick-off party.

So of course this is not Alecs first time hosting but nothing could be more stressful for him. Normally Isabelle would help sort out these types of events with him but she got the part in the band and is busy with rehearsal.

Alec was extremely happy for her except now he is on his own with the planning. Isabelle suggested he ask Camille or Jace but Alec had to remind her it is against the rules to have other competitors help out with arrangements. Stupidest rule the two of them have ever heard of.

There will be a total of two-hundred people at his loft, give or take a good fifty because of peoples plus ones, and there is so much that needs to be done to make it go smoothly.

_ You've done this a million times, Alec. What could go wrong?_


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Surprise, longer chapter! I wanted to keep the party all in one chapter and so I did... Well mostly. Hehe. Review and enjoy!

Alec felt good as he looked in the mirror in his bathroom. He wore his favorite dark pair of jeans, black Vans and his new gray button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. The bruise on his face is no longer visible and the cut on his forehead has disappeared enough to go unseen, though Alec could see that it would leave a scar.

Downstairs, the party grew fast. Alecs loft was full of life; music vibrated the windows, people danced in the middle of the room next to the DJ who was set up at the grand piano, others surrounded his kitchen bar waiting for drinks to be made.

The bartender was late and it made Alec scowl. Figures that would happen on the one night he needed everything to be perfect.

He took orders from people he had met a few times and competed against- others he only saw on television and had yet to officially meet.

Alec thanked himself for working as a bartender last summer, he didn't think it would come in handy ever again until now. He was making martinis and pulling out beers at full speed.

As he turned around to grab another beer, he ran into Isabelle who had the beer in her hand. She was wearing knee-high black boots and a short black dress that seemed too short and too deep cut in the neck for Alecs liking. Alec was thankful that her hair was covering most of her chest.

"I'm proud to know that my brother can actually plan something on his own. I taught you well." She smirked and handed the beer to the guy that ordered it.

"Well thank you. Glad you actually decided to show up. I hardly see you anymore." Alec kissed her cheek in greeting. With his practicing at the slopes and her at rehearsal they are lucky to get together for lunch a couple days out of the week.

"And miss your handy work? No way! Oh I brought some guys from the band. I hope you don't mind." She bit her lip nervously.

Alec looked around anxiously. "Where are they now?"

"Sitting, dancing maybe." She sounded unsure.

I sighed. "You know how these people get, Iz. Don't let them draw attention, just, keep an eye on them, please." Alec already knew that non-snowboarders were unwelcome unless they are plus-ones. I consider Isabelle my plus-one and plus-ones cannot invite their own plus-ones. If that were the case, they might as well be at a club and tell everyone on the street to come in.

"Alec, you don't have to worry." Isabelle soothed. "They're great guys, I already told them how these kind of parties are. They understand to lay-low and blend with the crowd."

"Until they start stealing Alecs shit." Camille said, rolling her eyes. _When did she get here?_

"They're not like that." Isabelle said in their defense.

_ Here we go._

"They are if they know who Alec is." Camille pulled a beer out of the fridge and leaned against the bar facing them. She was wearing a short white dress, bright blue heels that Alec didn't know how she could walk in and had her hair pulled back in a tight ponytail.

"They know he is my brother. They wont pull anything." Isabelle snapped.

"Ha!" Camille laughed. "As if that would stop them. Look around you, this loft alone is worth a million. And his furnishings along with the snowboards he has on the walls? Forget it. Alec will be lucky if he has anything left by the end of the night."

"That's enough." Alec cut in. He felt his head start to pound and realized it was matching the beat of the music.

He hates when the two of them argue and he knows he can't take sides because the other will be absolutely furious. Though, mentally, he was siding with Camille. He doesn't know these people. Granted, he doesn't know half the people here. But they aren't some strangers off the street, they are people that are trusted in his business and their plus-ones are probably boyfriends or girlfriends who understand the lengths of professionalism involved in these events.

Yet, at the same time, he doesn't think that a couple of guys could pull off carrying his pool table out the door. Camille tends to exaggerate.

"Now now, trouble in paradise?" Jace came up behind Camille on the other side of the bar and sat down. Alec took note that Clary was with him wearing a tiny green dress but that didn't stop him from staring at Jaces muscles flexing underneath his white shirt.

He was pulled from his gaze when Isabelle nudged him with her elbow and stared at him questioningly. He never told her that he and Jace were friends again. _Oops._

"I need six shots over here!" Yelled someone from the other end of the bar. The five of them looked over to see Sebastian Verlac grinning at them with his cousin Aline Verlac and their best friend Jonathan Morgenstern.

"Just when I thought this night couldn't get any worse." Camille groaned. Alec felt himself agree with her.

"You know they're always going to be around right?" Clary said. _Don't remind me._ Alec thought in annoyance.

Sebastian and his two little pets are also top snowboarding competitors. Although, Sebastian is the only one of his friends to have actually won seasons- just like Alec is the only one of his group to have won. The two of them seem to go back and forth between winning the season.

"Not if I can help it." Camille started towards the group but Alec caught her arm.

"It's not worth it, Cami." He said even though he would love nothing more than to see her deck all three of them in the face.

Camille didn't look at him, she only glared at Sebastian, Aline and Jonathan who Alec could hear laughing in the background. After a moment, Camille pulled her arm free from Alec and went to join the rest of the party.

Alec sighed and gathered up six shot glasses and the bottle of Whiskey.

"Well well well, look at you Alexander Lightwood. Bartending your own party." Sebastian grinned happily. "I remember last year at my kick-off party, I had _five _bartenders."

Aline snickered next to him.

"Cut the crap Sebastian." Jace came up next to Alec as Alec poured the shots and tried desperately not to let this jackass get to him.

"Uh-oh. Jace Wayland to the rescue." Jonathan, sitting on the other side of Sebastian, said to Jace in a patronizing tone.

Alec put two shots in front of the three of them and walked away, feeling proud that he said nothing in retaliation for once._ I will not ruin this party for myself. This is suppose to be fun._

He noticed that the bartender had arrived._ Now he decides to show up._ Alec rolled his eyes and watched as he quickly took peoples orders.

Jace came up next to Alec. "Jonathan is lucky I don't bash his head in right now." As much as that comment and tone of voice would have turned Alec on, he was feeling aggravated and he knew how dead serious Jace was being.

Jace and Jonathan are the equivalent of Alec and Sebastian, though they normally battle it out for third and fourth place. Jace swears that Jonathan is his doppelganger sent to make his life a living hell. Alec had to admit, it seemed pretty accurate. Their resemblance is uncanny.

They have blond hair, golden eyes, the same tall and lean figure and the same arrogance that got on everyone's nerves.

"That went better than I expected." Isabelle said when Alec sat on a bar stool, he took a swig of the whiskey he still had in his hand. The bottle was half gone and he had about six more bottles in the cabinet so he didn't see the harm. "Or not." Isabelle said once she saw her brother drink from the bottle.

"Lets go dance, Jace." Clary immediately pulled Jace out from around the bar and disappeared into the crowd. She could see that he was tense and felt the need to get him away from the group and make his mind concentrate on other things.

Alec and Isabelle didn't seem to notice.

"Alec?" Isabelle tried to get Alecs attention but his mind was far from the present.

He kept having flashbacks of his worst memories involving Sebastian. Starting with when they first met. Sebastian was a nice guy, until he learned that Alec was legitimate competition. From then on, it has been nothing but hatred towards one another, going back and forth with words and even having a few punches thrown each others way.

It was two years ago, the most recent year that Sebastian won, when Alec really began to despise the man. It was when Alec was going for his final run in the last round of the competition. Alec was going to pull a trick that has never been done before and he knew it would have won him the medal that year. Some how, Sebastian had heard about this and tampered with Alecs snowboard; leaving Alec to go for the stunt and fall just as he was about to land it. His boot came loose in his board and he broke his ankle.

To everyone Alec told this to, it was just speculation and there is no evidence that Sebastian did such a thing. No one understood how Sebastian got to Alecs board undetected and unscrewed one of the boot locks. According to the media and other competitors, it was Alecs mistake for "not latching himself in properly" and landing himself in second place with a broken ankle.

No one else but Jace, Camille and Isabelle believe that it was Sebastian. The man is resourceful and does not like to lose. Especially to someone who is younger and much more talented than he is.

Last year, Sebastian broke his arm just before the season started and was banned from competing for that year. Alec couldn't help but laugh at this and make jokes with Camille saying how much of a bitch karma is.

It was now that Alec realized this is his first year back with Sebastian since he broke his ankle. This is going to be a big deal with the media and Alec was not looking forward to it.

Alec was pulled from his thoughts when he heard some sort of chaos behind him.

He turned around to see the people that were dancing are now standing still and crowding in a circle.

Alec jumped from his seat immediately, ignoring his sisters protests, and pushed through the crowd to see what was going on.

Much to Alecs despair, he watched as Jace and Jonathan were fighting it out in the circle. He should've expected this to happen, it was a long time coming for these two to finally have their own fist fight together.

Alec saw Aline and Sebastian on the other side of the circle watching and laughing as Jace got punched in the face and fell to the ground. Clary stood a few people away from Alec with terror in her eyes, the same terror was reflecting in Alecs eyes.

_ I will not let him hurt my Jace._

Before Jonathan started kicking Jace in the ribs, Alec pulled Jonathan back and threw him violently to the ground. He was turned around and about to help Jace when Sebastian was in front of him and swinging but Alec deflected it just in time and gave him a blow to the stomach with his knee. Sebastian doubled over and Alec right hooked him in the face. Just then there were hands on Alec that spun him around and punched him in the face. It was Jonathan.

Alec fell to the ground. He was surprised Jonathan had such an arm on him considering he was light weight enough for Alec to have thrown him to the ground.

Jonathan would've finished him off right there if it weren't for Jace getting to his feet and about to swing for Jonathan but was held back by someone Alec had never seen before. Suddenly, Jonathan and Sebastian were also being held back by strangers and Alec was being pulled to his feet from behind.

Jonathan, Sebastian and Jace were trying to fight off their guards as they were being dragged away. Alec felt a little dazed from the blow to his head, he didn't care that his captor was dragging him out of the room and to the balcony. If anything, he felt relieved that it was all over.

Alec was gently placed in a chair at the outdoor table and the chair in front of him was being pulled out and sat in by the last person Alec expected to see. His eyes grew wide.

"We really need to stop meeting like this, darling." Magnus smirked.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay next chapter! Thank you all for the reviews, you're too kind (: Keep up the reviews and enjoy!

Alec was staring at Magnus, unable to pull his eyes away. _How did he get in here? How does he know where I live? Why is he here?_

Magnus suddenly laughed and Alec jumped slightly at the unexpected sound. "I can see you weren't expecting to see me here."

"Expecting to see you here? Of course I wasn't." Alec burst out, suddenly finding his voice. "Are you stalking me?"

Magnus started laughing again. "Stalking you? No. Saving your life? Yes."

"I didn't need saving." Alec mumbled.

"You're right, you didn't. Until you got knocked on your ass." Magnus scoffed. "That was one hell of a punch."

"Yeah." Alec rubbed his jaw. _Perfect, one bruise leaves for another to be made. I will be damned if I ever let Jonathan and Sebastian get away with this._

Magnus picked up his beer bottle, Alec didn't know he had, and pressed it to Alecs jaw. "I was talking about you. You're quick, and strong. Why couldn't you have fought like that in the alley?"

Alec tensed. He hasn't talked about the alley ever since he told Isabelle about it. In fact, he has avoided thinking about it as well. That was one wall that Alec never wanted to be broken in his mind.

"The alley," Alec started slowly. "That was different."

"How?" Magnus pushed.

Suddenly, out came Jace with Isabelle at his side. Magnus removed the beer bottle so fast Alec raised his eyebrows at him.

"That bastard!" Jace exclaimed once he was next to Alec. Jaces lip was bleeding and he was starting to bruise around his jaw and eye, there was a cut on his cheek bone as well. Alec ached at the sight of his Jace hurt.

"Oh Alec." Isabelle sighed and brushed her fingers over his jaw.

"Izzy, stop." He swatted her hand away. "I'm fine. Jace, what happened? Are you alright?"

"You should've let me taken him, Alec. I had it under control." He glared at Alec. He hated when Jace was mad at him and he should've known Jace would react this way. Jace doesn't like when other people try to fight his battles but Alec saw it differently.

"Under control?" Alec said in disbelief. "Laying nearly passed out on the floor is _not_ under control." He stated harshly.

"Jace!" Someone squeaked and then a red haired girl in a green dress came running into his embrace and started kissing him. Alec looked away instantly. Of all the pain he has endured, seeing that was definitely the toughest.

Isabelle noticed this and looked at him with pity, that was one of the things Alec hated most about people knowing about his love for Jace, they look at him with sorrow and pity. Alec hates pity. It makes him feel weak.

Magnus noticed as well, but was looking at Alec curiously and then Isabelle and back to Alec again. He started to get the idea. No one looks that distraught over someone kissing another unless they are in love with them.

"Oh god make it stop." Said a familiar voice. It was Camille and Alec could not be more grateful, Jace and Clary pulled away instantly.

She walked up to the group. "Jesus Jace." She said when she saw his face. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Leave him alone." Clary said in his defense.

_ Oh no. _Alec thought.

"Excuse me?" Camille said as if she couldn't believe Clary was talking to her.

_ Here we go, again._

"I said, back off." Clary stepped in front of Jace.

"That's it." Camille made to jump at Clary but Isabelle pulled her back and Jace pushed Clary behind him. "God damn it, Isabelle let me go. You know she deserves it."

"For what?" Jace demanded. "What has she ever done to you?"

"That's enough." Alec cut in. "I'm sick of all of you bitching at each other. Just stop." All eyes were on Alec from his random outburst. _That shut them up. _He thought. "Where are Sebastian and Jonathan?" He suddenly asked.

"Luke and Valentine took them." Isabelle answered and released Camille at the same time.

"Who?" Camille asked, not trying to hide the disgust in her voice. "Band members, I am assuming."

"Don't start with me." Isabelle threatened.

Alec looked away. _Let them fight. _He thought. Alec was sick of everyone's drama, he has had enough for one night. He bit his lip to keep from screaming, or crying, maybe both. This night was suppose to go much differently.

Magnus, who was still sitting in front of him, had the best angle of Alecs face and instantly knew the look he was wearing.

"Guys. Let's give Alexander some space."

Alec could tell all eyes shifted to Magnus for the first time.

"And who are you?" Camille asked defensively. "You one of the band members? Of course you are. Just looking at you tells me all I need to know."

Alec whipped his head to Camille. "Stop it!" He yelled at her, making everyone jump. "Just stop it Camille."

Camille looked taken aback. She gritted her teeth and turned on her heels, going back inside. Jace followed, along with Clary.

Alec looked away again. "Alec," Isabelle started and he didn't respond.

"Isabelle, can you go and get me some cold water and paper towel?" Magnus asked her and he gave her a kind smile.

She bit her lip sadly. "Sure." She said and walked inside to get the contents.

Moments later, with nothing exchanged between Magnus and Alec, Isabelle returned with the water and paper towel. Magnus set it on the table.

"Alec-" Isabelle tried again.

"Leave." He said coldly. She didn't move. "I said leave." He turned to glare at her and almost regretted it from the look on her face. Isabelle turned and left.

That left Magnus and Alec.

Alec looked away and squeezed his eyes shut. _Everything that could go wrong, did go wrong. _

Magnus stared at him, then moved his chair forward, taking the contents with him.

"Look at me." He said gently. Alec moved his head but didn't look, he felt their knees brushing and heard water sloshing and then felt Magnus move the wet cloth across his jaw. He didn't flinch. He was use to the pain, that thought alone made Alec more angry, he didn't want to be use to it. He gritted his teeth.

"Relax." Magnus soothed.

Alec looked up at him. He was wearing his usual attire, glitter, eyeliner and overly skinny jeans. His shirt was green and has a black tie hanging from it. The color made his golden eyes stand out even more than usual.

Alec tried figuring out why Magnus is being so nice to him, after everything he has done.

"Why are you helping me?" He asked in a whisper. "I've been nothing but rude to you."

Magnus smiled. "It's going to take a lot more than that to scare me off, darling."

They said nothing. Alec didn't bother about his unanswered question. Just listened to the music in the background and the occasional water. He was aware of their knees still brushing and for some reason, Alec liked it. He could feel Magnus' breath warm on his face, it smelt of beer and a hint of mint. The cloth dragged down his face and he was aware of Magnus' hand just beneath it.

Alec shook his head and pulled away from Magnus' touch.

Magnus looked at him questioningly.

"I'm sorry, it's just-" Alec broke off in thought. _It's just what? That you are actually liking this guy? That this night sucks but he is making it better? That your friends are despising you right now and are all probably having another fist fight?_

"Your friends?" Magnus guessed.

"They don't get along."

Magnus forced back a smirk. He can tell they don't get along. "What happened?"

Alec shook his head and sighed.

"I don't mean to pry." Magnus said.

"No, it's fine. Isabelle and Camille never liked each other. They are too different. Cami is headstrong and over protective and always tries to be my big sister. Isabelle is my little sister who

"And Jace?" Magnus asked hesitantly and watched for Alecs reaction. He needed to know for sure how Alexader felt towards that goldilocks looking boy.

Alec willed himself not to blush, but he failed. He bit his lip.

"I see." Magnus said. "Does he know?"

Alecs head was shaking before Magnus finished his sentence.

"That's why the fight in the alley was different. Here you were fighting for him, there you were scared and alone."

Alec nodded.

Magnus' suspicions were confirmed. Alexanders heart lies with someone else. Magnus would be lying if he said it didn't hurt like hell to know that this beautiful blue eyed boy was taken. Well, some what taken.

It is clear that goldilocks is straight. That must be hell for Alexander, watching someone who he knew would never love him back and see that person be with another.

Magnus suddenly realized he can relate. He wants Alexander to be his but it is obvious that he is not in the right place to do that right now.

Magnus stared at him. He pale skin stood out against the black of night, the colored lights from the party inside danced off his face and ignited the blue in his eyes. His jaw line is perfectly square, Magnus was a sucker for squared jaw lines. He could see the bruise starting to form from the fight.

Just looking at him was enough for Magnus. Enough for him to know that he is going to make Alexander his if it is the last thing he will ever do.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry this took so long! I promise I haven't abandoned this story! Just a case of writers block and stress over the other stories I'm writing... Remind me to NEVER write multiple stories at once again. Anyway, thank you for reading and reviewing! It means a lot! Now read and review this chapter and enjoy! PS. I know I'm not being clear as to what the 'competition season' really is. At the beginning I was thinking of saying the Winter Olympics but I don't watch the Olympics so I feared that I would butcher everything I say regarding it (even though this is fiction, I prefer to have general facts straight). Now I'm regretting not saying it because it is starting to just sound ridiculous. So I suppose I will make this 'competition season' a Pre-Olympics game. I will clarify more in future chapters. I just felt the need to explain myself a bit... Okay I'm done now, here is the chapter!

"You know," Alec began as he and Magnus started going back inside to the party. "You could've told me you were in my sisters band." Alec felt like a complete idiot for not seeing the signs earlier. Magnus was in the area when Alec was attacked, Alec had seen him at the audition and now he is here. Not to mention his physical appearance which Alec just assumed was Magnus' personality type. _I mean, not everyone with tattoos and gages are in a band._ He had thought. But Camille was able to catch who he was just by looking at him tonight, and Magnus isn't even dressed in his typical band gear that consists of only black.

"Technically," Magnus smirked and opened the door for Alec. "She wasn't in the band yet."

They entered Alecs loft and found it was still going strong. People continued to dance and drink; it was reaching that part of the night where people are starting to get drunk and pass out or run off to some private place to "hook up". The lights flashed and danced in front of Alecs eyes in many colors. The only real light was coming from the bar and even that was scarce. He started to realize this party is more of a club than anything else.

Camille approached them once they entered.

"Jonathan and his little pack left." She smirked mischievously.

"What happened?" Alec asked her. The look on her face made Alec feel unsettled.

"I'm sure you will hear about it on the news." She said and walked away. Alec sighed in frustration.

"Just relax, darling." Magnus said in Alecs ear making him shiver and blush slightly at the nickname. "You're always so tense."

"I wonder why that could be?" Alec said sarcastically and turned to face Magnus. "Didn't you hear what she just said?"

"Come on." Magnus said and pulled Alec to the stairs. Magnus guided him around the sign that said DO NOT ENTER and started going up the steps to Alecs room that overlooked the rest of the party.

Much to Alecs relief, people had obeyed the sign and did not invade the upper part of his loft. He remembered how that had been an issue his first year hosting a kickoff party and promised himself that he would be damned if he ever let that happen again. He had to go out and buy knew sheets the next day.

Magnus wandered to the bathroom to dispose of the water bowl and paper towel and Alec looked over the party below him. He has a perfect view of the bar/kitchen, dance floor and DJ where most of the party is. His living room, pool table, front door and spare bathroom are beneath him so he could not see what was happening there. Considering it is the darkest of the loft, he assumed people are making out or worse. Alec shuddered at the thought of peoples bodily fluids emptying onto his couch.

"What are you thinking about?" Magnus asked Alec. He turned around to see Magnus leaning against the bathroom doorframe. _He really is attractive. _Alec thought and then mentally kicked himself for thinking something so absurd.

"That I'm going to have a serious mess to clean up when this party is over." Alec said with a groan.

"I can help." Magnus offered and pushed himself off the frame to wander about Alecs room. He examined the snowboards on the wall and the books on the book shelf.

"You don't have to do that. Besides, it will take all night. I know how this process works." Alec sighed. He also knows how after each party his friends are suddenly not existent.

"I want to help." Magnus said and pulled a book off the shelf to examine it.

"Don't you get tired of helping me?" Alec asked with sincere curiosity. He walked up to Magnus and stood in front of him. He looked at the book in Magnus' hand, _Pride and Prejudice._

"You darling?" Magnus looked up through his eyelashes. "Never." Alec blushed and Magnus smirked. "You're adorable, you know that?" He shut the book and placed it back on the shelf. Alec started blushing a deeper shade of pink and looked down at his feet. Magnus laughed and it was the most beautiful sound Alec has ever heard.

"So, um." Alec awkwardly started to change the subject. "What instrument do you play?" He asked at random.

"I'm a drummer." He said. "I can also play a bit of guitar but that is it."

"Drums." Alec nodded to himself and looked around the room, anywhere but Magnus' eyes that were focused solely on him. "Isn't that, uh, difficult?"

Magnus chuckled. "It was but eventually I learned."

"That's a lot of pressure isn't it? I mean, you're the heart and soul of the song. If you mess up so does everyone else. Don't you get, you know, nervous?" Finally Alec met his gaze and wondered why he would ever want to look away. Magnus is gorgeous to say the least. Why wouldn't Alec want to look at something so pretty? The two of them still stood closely together and neither of them tried to move away.

"Sometimes." Magnus answered softly. "Don't you get nervous before you ride down a mountain of snow? There seems to be a whole lot of pressure in that, with the whole world watching and such. Not to mention how _dangerous_ it is."

This time, it was Alecs turn to chuckle. "Dangerous seems to be my middle name." Alec internally rolled his eyes. The danger of snowboarding never bothered him, the only time it had was when he was out for a whole season from his ankle. Never did the possibility of dying in an avalanche or falling and breaking his neck ever phase him.

The corners of Magnus' mouth quirked up a bit and Alec swooned over how truly beautiful and natural it looked on him. "That it is." Magnus agreed and stared into those blue eyes that haunted his dreams.

The music suddenly cut and Alecs gaze drifted over Magnus' shoulder to see what happened, but he couldn't see the DJ from where they are positioned. Alec was about to go and find out when the sound of soft and slow music began to play. Alec relaxed, but only a little.

His attention was pulled to an outstretched hand in front of him. "May I have this dance, Alexander?" Magnus asked with a small smile on his lips. Alec blushed, yet again, and bit his lip questioningly.

_ The guy saved your life, twice. The least you could do is dance with him._

Alec took his hand and Magnus pulled him to the center of his room then brought him in tight to his chest. His hand slipped to Alecs back and Alecs hand rested on his shoulder like it is the most natural thing either of them have ever done. Alecs right hand sat on top of Magnus' left and Magnus started leading them in a sway to the music and Alec effortlessly followed.

Alec couldn't help but feel slightly breathless at being so close to Magnus. Touching him, rocking with him, breathing the same air as him…

_ What is with you, Alec? Pull it together!_

Alec swallowed hard. "So, what made you decide to become a drummer?" He asked without looking at Magnus whose breath he could feel on his face.

"My friend Luke told me I wouldn't be able to do it. So I proved him wrong." Magnus said so matter-of-fact that Alec couldn't resist a chuckle.

"Damn good thing you took his challenge, you figured out what you love doing and made a career out of that. Not everyone is fortunate enough to figure it out." Alec finally looked up into his amber eyes and was hypnotized. Those eyes are what made Alecs insides melt.

"You figured yours out. How did that come to pass?" Magnus asked.

Alec thought a moment. "I was young, it was winter and it was my first time going sledding. Any kid would be ecstatic to be doing such a thing but I kept staring at the older kids snowboarding, they were smiling and having fun and all I could think was that I wanted to be like them." Alec smiled at the memory. Magnus stared at him with genuine interest and felt a sudden tenderness shoot through him. The softness and innocence in Alecs features gave Magnus a feeling of fondness over the man. Before he could think more on the feeling, Alec continued.

"They made it look so effortless and I wanted to try it so bad. Mind you, I was a very shy and impatient child. I wasn't about to go up to them and ask if I could try and nor was I going to wait for my parents to buy me one of my own. So I improvised." Alec looked at Magnus with a mischievous smirk. "I stood on my sled and rode the thing down. I was going so fast and smiling so wide and for a moment I was just like the older kids. Until I started nearing the bottom and lost balance. I fell and fractured my wrist."

Magnus raised his eyebrows, he hadn't expected that to happen. He could picture a little black haired and blue eyed boy staring in envy at the big kids sliding down the snow on a plastic board. He could see a little Alec stand on his sled confidently and guide himself down the hill with the biggest grin the kid has probably ever made. Then falling and hurting himself severely. That definitely seems to be a reoccurring thing with Alec.

"What?" Alec asked with a blush. Magnus, who was staring into his blue eyes, was blissfully unaware of his zoned-out gaze.

"Nothing." Magnus shook his head. "I mean, you were a kid. What made you want to get back up and do that again?"

"The challenge." Alec said and shrugged. "I guess were alike in that way."

Magnus and Alec gazed into each others eyes. Neither of them realized that they stopped dancing and Magnus removed his hand from Alecs and moved a loose strand of hair from Alecs face with easy gentleness. He supposed Magnus was use to needing to be gentle when it came to touching Alec, each time they did touch, it was to bring Alec back to physical health. Alecs mind suddenly went blank when Magnus cupped Alecs neck and slowly started to lean forward and much to Alecs surprise, he mimicked the movement.

Their noses brushed together softly and Alec closed his eyes, prepared for a set of soft lips to caress his longing ones. The two of them shared each others warm breath and just as their lips were about to brush together-

"What the hell?" A voice screeched. Magnus and Alec broke apart, both of them jumping away from each other and for completely different reasons. Magnus was very unprepared to be seen by anyone and Alec, well Alec knew that voice all too well.

"Jace." Alec said exasperated and in pure horror. Jace stared at him and then over to Magnus and back again. He turned around and rushed down the stairs, Alec quickly followed in pursuit.


End file.
